


【信号灯ABO】乱七八糟

by wulong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulong/pseuds/wulong
Summary: alpha经纪人S＆alpha后辈爱豆A×omega前辈演员N





	1. Chapter 1

01

“你怎么在这里？”

二宫和也看着全副武装的相叶雅纪蹲在自己家门口忍不住有些无语。

二宫和相叶是同一家事务所的艺人，不过二宫却是相叶的大前辈，不仅年龄比相叶大了整整十岁，知名度和人气也是相叶这个刚刚出道四年的当红小生所不能比拟的。

“相叶酱？”和二宫一起并肩回来的还有二宫的助理佐藤，看到相叶在二宫家门口又清楚两人关系不错，于是说：

“你们注意不要玩的太晚，NINO明天还有工作，那我明天上午十点来接你。”

佐藤离开后，二宫和相叶之间有了数秒的沉默，相叶摘下墨镜可怜巴巴的看着二宫，二宫没办法，也不好就这样直接把人赶走，于是姑且先让相叶进了屋。

相叶原本是二宫在事务所的后辈里最疼爱的一个，相叶为人处世是年轻这辈里最出色的一个，原本就深得前辈们的喜欢，而相叶尤其喜欢黏着二宫，所以两人的关系也是最好的，本来确实是这样。

直到当二宫发现相叶有时候看自己的眼神太过露骨，才慢慢疏远了两人之间的关系。二宫十六岁出道，而且又是男性omega，所以对于别人的好感异常敏感，毕竟以前年轻的时候吃过不少亏，自然十分警觉。

相叶也察觉到二宫对自己的疏远，但是并不清楚是什么原因，而且短信电话联系二宫也各种借口说有事，没有办法的相叶只能蹲在二宫家门口等他下班。

进屋后，相叶摘下帽子和口罩，露出了原本帅气的脸，二宫换好居家服，随便从冰箱里拿了几罐啤酒，打开电视和啤酒，坐在沙发前的地板上，和平常一样喝着酒看着电视。

相叶脱下外套坐在二宫身边，不客气的打开了一罐啤酒。

“说吧，你来有什么事。”

二宫向来喜欢掌控说话的方向。

“我……我就是想问清楚我究竟哪里做错了？”

相叶放下啤酒立刻正座的看向二宫，看起来一副手足无措的样子。

“你真的不知道？”

相叶一愣，其实隐隐约约自己也感觉到是因为什么但是一直都没有把握。

二宫看到相叶沉默下来，也懒得多说，不再理会正座的相叶，拿起遥控器换起了台。相叶看到这样的二宫忍不住攥紧了拳头。

“可是我真的很喜……”

“现在时间不早了，我明天还要工作，你也早点回去休息吧。”

二宫打断了相叶的话，有些事情不说出来对双方都有好处。

“还有，把你的信息素收一收。”

虽然说二宫现在离发情期还远，并不会受到信息素的干扰，但是alpha的信息素对于自己一个omega来说还是很不舒服的。

“对不起……可是我真的……”

二宫被突如其来的怀抱吓了一跳：

“你做什么！？滚开！”

不管二宫怎么挣扎，相叶都没有放开怀抱，毕竟alpha和omega的体格力量差距实在过于悬殊。

“求求你了NINO，我是真的很喜欢你，很早很早以前我就喜欢你了，求求你不要推开我。”

相叶是因为崇拜二宫才进入演艺圈这件事已经是业内皆知的事情了。刚开始是崇拜这个人才华，他在荧幕中的一颦一笑，真正认识了二宫之后这种崇拜很快转变成了爱慕，不管是电视里的这个人还是真实的这个人都让相叶目不转睛。

“你先放开我……”

二宫被相叶紧紧抱在怀里，对方浓烈的茶香味的信息素拼命的涌进肺里，让二宫实在有些喘不过来气。

相叶听话的松开了怀抱，就在二宫喘了一口气的下一秒，后脑勺就被大力的抓住，被迫接受这相叶的亲吻。二宫自然不会就这么听话的承受，可是不管怎么拳打脚踢相叶都一动不动丝毫没有松手。

而且因为二宫时不时流露出的喘息声，相叶越来越兴奋起来。

“滚开！！！”

等到相叶终于放过了二宫的时候，对方虽然凶神恶煞的瞪着相叶，但是红红的嘴巴和眼角却让二宫看起来没有丝毫杀伤力。

相叶自然不会乖乖滚开，抱起二宫走到了卧室。

“你知道自己在做什么吗！？”

二宫拼命挣扎，两人一起失去了平衡摔倒在地板上，相叶怕二宫受伤，自觉的充当起人肉垫子，所以摔得不轻，而完全没收到伤害的二宫乘机挣脱了相叶的禁锢。

可惜的是，二宫还没跑出卧室就被相叶抓住拖到了床上。

“你个混蛋！滚开！放开我！”

“别乱动。”

相叶把二宫禁锢在身下，压制住他的手脚让他动弹不得，然后把头靠近二宫的脖子，仔细的嗅着二宫身上传来的淡淡黑咖啡味的信息素，这一举动让二宫感到十分恶心。

“你现在停手我还能当什么都没发生过。”

二宫侧开头，躲避着相叶的鼻子。

“对不起NINO，我只是想和你在一起。”

“你要是想自毁前程也别拉上我。”

二宫这话可以说是说的相当绝情了，但是相叶并没有在意：

“我是真的很爱你……对不起。”

说完，相叶就不顾二宫的挣扎和谩骂轻松的脱下二宫的居家服，然后抬起二宫的双腿，用手指进行着扩张。

男性omega的身体和女性omega的身体还是有很大差距的，男性omega虽然同时拥有两性生殖器，但是两性的孕育概率都相对较低，发情期也没有女性omega那么频繁。而且在非发情期的时候，男性omega的女性器官并不会分泌液体，所以并不推荐进行性事，即使要做也要小心呵护。

“滚！！！”

干涩的手指在后面进进出出，二宫除了疼没有别的任何感受，相叶也感受到了二宫后面的抵抗，于是转而含住了二宫的阴茎，试图刺激起对方的性趣。

但是效果并不理想，二宫只感觉到了恶心，快感什么的全都感觉不到。而且因为疼痛，反而挣扎的更厉害，相叶不得已只好将二宫翻了个身，按在床上，抽出自己的皮带将二宫的双手合并在一起绑在身后。

“好疼！快点给我解开！！”

相叶下手没个轻重，皮带勒住了手臂的肉，二宫虽然疼的厉害但是怎么也挣脱不了。

看到二宫的手臂被勒出红印，相叶虽然拼命说着对不起，但是却并没有把皮带放松一点，而且看着二宫痛苦的扭动身体的样子反而莫名的更加来劲，于是让二宫就这样趴在床上，戴上安全套，然后抬起了他的屁股就这样狠狠的冲了进去。

随即响起的是二宫的惨叫和相叶的闷哼，原本就是并不适合发生关系的时期，还被alpha粗大的阳具狠狠贯穿，二宫直接痛的忍不住哭了出来。而相叶被紧致的小穴束缚住自然也好不到那里去。

“对不起……NINO很疼吗？”

“你他妈的混蛋……啊啊！不要动了……我要杀了你！”

二宫边哭边骂，虽然说的都是威胁的话，但是带着哭腔的语气却显得可怜兮兮。相叶不放心的抱起二宫，把他搂在自己怀里，心想这个位置或许会好受一点，但是变换的体位之后，相叶粗大的阳具反而顶的更深。

“啊啊！别动……求你了……”

听到二宫哭着求饶，相叶也于心不忍，于是停下抽插的动作。

“好好，我不动，我不动了。”

相叶温柔的抚摸起二宫的乳头，小心翼翼的安慰着他的阴茎。这个人明明已经是三十代的人了，身体却还是像小朋友一样可爱。哭着说让自己滚的样子也让人欲罢不能，相叶抱着二宫一时间有些飘飘然，终于将这个心心念念人沾染上自己的味道了。

另一边，二宫起身想要挣脱相叶的触碰，但是却被相叶毫不客气的按回怀里，如此一来一回又牵扯到后面的伤口，又忍不住疼的惨叫出来。

“混蛋……”

虽然圈子里觊觎二宫的人不少，但是真的敢对现在的二宫做什么的人估计没有几个，而有这个机会的人更是少数。

二宫也万万没想到，因为自己的一时大意竟然招惹到这么一个胆大包天的小混蛋。

在相叶的玩弄下，二宫的乳头慢慢充血挺立起来，喘息声也慢慢加重起来。

“哈啊…不要碰我……”

相叶被二宫的呻吟勾的入了迷，忍不住按住二宫的腰身抽插起来。虽然比之前适应了一点，但还是难以接受相叶的粗大，二宫瞬间痛苦的挣扎起来。

但是二宫的挣扎在相叶看来也诱人的不得了，于是没有了之前怜香惜玉的心，不顾二宫的抵抗慢慢的抽插起来。

二宫的各种掺杂着哭腔的谩骂只能让相叶更加兴奋。

“NINO我真的好爱你……对不起……”

相叶说着便加快了抽插的速度，二宫难受的连话也说不完整，最后只能断断续续的求饶。

“求求你了…啊啊！不要！求……啊！好疼……”

双手被绑在身后，连挣扎都做不到的二宫只能哭着求相叶放过自己，但是尝过了珍味的相叶自然不会这么轻易放弃到了嘴边的肉。

二宫做梦都没想到自己竟然会被一个小了十岁的后辈这样按在床上操弄，表面上虽然示弱求饶，但是内心里却不停的在谩骂，一定要搞死这个臭小鬼。

“马上就好，马上就不疼了，NINO再忍一下。”

相叶这样说着又加快了抽插的速度，二宫疼得受不了，忍不住爆了粗：

“相叶雅纪！你他妈的混蛋！啊啊！！”

最后在二宫的惨叫声中相叶到达了顶峰。终于从二宫体内退出来的相叶抱着二宫又亲又啃，然后解开了二宫的双手。

双手终于被解放之后，二宫直接一巴掌扇在相叶脸上，但是因为太长时间血液不循环，所以并没有什么力气，这一巴掌也只是轻飘飘的拍在相叶脸上。

“给我滚……”

相叶又立刻像大型犬一样抱住二宫。

“NINO对不起！我知道错了，我再也不敢了，求求你不要不理我。”

相叶这样说着，立刻低下身含住了二宫的阴茎。

“你干什么！别碰我！！”

相叶搂住二宫的腰，不管二宫怎么锤打他都不放开，而且二宫被相叶很有技巧的口活弄得没有了力气，只能紧紧抓住相叶的头发想要让他住嘴。

“哈啊…不要……”

听到二宫拔高的呻吟，相叶含的更加卖力。

“停下……嗯啊！”

二宫的呻吟逐渐变得软糯，从嘴里漏出来的闷哼也变得越来越诱人。

最终，在相叶卖力的服侍下，二宫呻吟着射在了相叶嘴里。


	2. Chapter 2

02

第二天早上九点四十，助理佐藤准时一个电话过来：

“NINO醒了吗？我二十分钟后到。”

二宫迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，嗓子有些沙哑的说：

“嗯，我知道了。”

然后挂断了电话。

电话那头的佐藤听到二宫沙哑的声音，刚想问是不是昨天玩到太晚没休息好，就被二宫挂断了电话，虽然有些好奇二宫的异常，不过却没有放在心上。

彻底清醒了的二宫拖着难受的身体到浴室洗漱，昨天晚上被自己小了十岁的后辈相叶强迫，被操弄到只能哭着求饶的记忆还鲜明的留在脑海里。

虽然相叶在那之后小心翼翼的替二宫清洗了伤口和身体，还细心的服侍二宫吃了消炎药。但是依旧被二宫在深夜中赶了出去。这也是自然，没有人回给刚刚强暴了自己的人好脸色。

镜子前的二宫明显脸色苍白，而且手臂上被皮带勒出来的痕迹已经变成了紫色，身上各种各样的痕迹也比昨天要明显很多。

佐藤来敲门的时候二宫正好换好衣服。

“NINO，我进来了。”

佐藤作为助理自然拥有二宫家的钥匙，进来后的佐藤看到二宫的脸色着实吓了一跳。

“NINO你怎么了？脸色这么糟糕？”

“没事，我收拾好了，我们走吧。”

二宫拿起包走向门口，但是走路姿势的违和感很明显就能看出来。

“NINO你没事吧，腰伤又发作了？要不要叫佐伯医生过来看看？”

佐藤这样说着便想扶着二宫，减轻一点他的负担，但是没想到刚刚碰到二宫的手臂就被对方触电似的躲开了，看着佐藤疑惑的眼神，二宫笑笑说：

“我没事，昨天晚上没休息好而已。”

这怎么看都不像是没睡好的样子啊……

佐藤虽然疑惑但是看到二宫并不想说便也没有多问。

好在今天的工作都是各种杂志的摄影和采访，脸色差一点也能靠化妆挽救一点。但是换衣服的时候，佐藤就没那么好糊弄了。

“佐藤酱，我想喝乌龙茶，你去帮我买一下。”

“可以是可以，不过马上就要开始拍摄了，这边最近的自动贩卖机来回也要二十多分钟，你先喝点别的，开拍的时候我去买。”

二宫觉得可能是自己平时随便惯了，想支开佐藤怎么这么难。

“还有十分钟就开始了，先赶快换衣服吧。”

“佐藤酱，我想吃饺子，门口就有中华料理，很快的。”

佐藤疑惑的看着二宫：

“NINO你怎么了？有什么事直说就是了。”

“我要换衣服，你出去一下。”

佐藤一愣，开玩笑道：

“这么多年了，突然觉得BO授受不亲了吗？”

二宫看着佐藤丝毫没有要出去的样子，于是自暴自弃的开始换衣服。

佐藤看到二宫身上的伤痕一时间说不出话了。

“你这是……是谁做的！？”

“你就当我不小心摔了一跤吧。”

“你开什么玩笑，摔一跤能摔成这样？”佐藤搂住二宫细声说，“你和我说究竟是谁干的。”

二宫闭口不谈，但是佐藤多少能猜到：

“是相叶是不是？”

“佐藤酱，求求你别把这件事告诉翔桑行不行……”

佐藤知道，二宫天不怕地不怕唯独怕自己的经纪人——樱井翔。

“NINO，你明知道这是不可能的……”

樱井对二宫的监管十分严格这件事在公司也是相当有名，一天的行程内大小事情全部都要报告，甚至二宫这天吃了什么喝了什么也要报告，在樱井手下享此殊荣的只有二宫一个人，而且这次还出了这么大的事。

小事情上佐藤也经常帮二宫打掩护，但是这么大的事，佐藤就是想帮忙也没有那个胆量。

二宫无力的坐在坐垫上，觉得自己可能是完了。

“这又不是你的错，樱井桑不会对你怎么样的。”

二宫听闻不屑道：“翔桑才不会管什么谁对谁错……”

而且自己很樱井一直以来都不对付，这次肯定不会善了……

说起来，二宫十六岁的时候偶像组合出道，但是不过四年组合就解散，开始solo活动的时候才被樱井接管，从那之后工作才算走上正轨。

原本来说，樱井算得上是二宫的恩人，二宫能有今天的成就樱井功不可没，但是因为以前的一些事情二宫对樱井是又恨又怕，而且表面上还总是忍不住和樱井对着干，因此没少被罚。

虽然在其他行业omega倍受歧视，但是在娱乐圈男性omega还是挺容易混出头的，一是因为omega实在算是稀缺资源，大部分人想要却得不到，二是因为男性omega的发情期并不像女性omega那么频繁，所以工作上的限制也少了很多。

而且二宫不仅仅是个单靠性别和颜值的人，音乐方面和演技方面都得到了业界和观众的认可，去年拿下了影帝的宝座也让二宫的事业进入了另一个的高峰，而就在这个时候绝对不能出什么乱子。

二宫虽然心情很糟糕，但是工作时还是切换到工作状态，工作人员也完全看不出今天的二宫和平时的二宫有什么区别，只是今天的工作结束之后，佐藤拿着电话递给二宫：

“樱井桑的电话。”

二宫深呼一口气，接过电话：

“二宫です。”

“现在到我办公室来。”

说完还没等二宫回复就挂断了电话，看来对方的心情有点糟糕。

还好摄影棚离公司并不远，不到半个小时，佐藤把人完完整整的送到了樱井办公室。

办公室一共三个人，樱井和加藤助理还有佐伯医生。二宫看着这个阵容就忍不住胃疼，樱井的助理加藤虽然是个女性beta但是力气出奇的大，制服二宫可以说是轻如反掌的事情。

二宫和佐藤两个人进来，佐藤很自觉的锁上了办公室的门。

“NINO，过来把衣服脱了。”

樱井话刚说完，加藤就立刻向二宫走过来。

“……”

二宫一边瞪着樱井，一边往后退，看了眼门口，可惜有佐藤守着。可就在二宫看向门口的时候，已经被加藤抓住了手腕拖到了樱井的办公桌前。然后被按在桌子上，被迫扒下了外套和衬衫。

“疼！轻点！”

过程中自然不免拉扯到青紫的地方，二宫身上只剩下一件宽松的T恤还被拉扯到胸前，身上的痕迹和手臂上显眼的淤青全部展现在樱井面前。

二宫只敢用余光瞟了一眼樱井，樱井的脸黑的可怕。

佐伯医生从沙发上站起来，来到二宫身边，拿起二宫的手臂小心检查着，因为以前经常受到佐伯医生的照顾所以二宫并没有反抗。

“虽然没有什么大问题，但是按照NINO的体质估计要一个星期才能消除淤肿。”

一个星期对于二宫来说确实算挺长的一段时间了，佐藤也顿时感到自己责任重大，这一个星期绝对不能让别人发现。

“佐伯医生，后面也麻烦您了。”

樱井冷淡的开口，加藤放开的对二宫的钳制，二宫立刻起身迅速的把衬衫穿好，把痕迹全部遮盖在衣服里面。

“那是自然。”

“我不要。”

开什么玩笑，当众被扒了上衣就已经让二宫抓狂了，凭什么还要……

“NINO，别逼我动粗。”

二宫看到樱井的黑脸瑟缩了一下，权衡了一番之后还是听话的趴在了沙发上。

佐伯医生已经下手很轻了，二宫还是忍不住疼的叫出了声：

“啊……佐伯医生……”

“后面虽然受伤了但是比我想象中的要好很多，不过还是要经常上药，不要吃辛辣生冷的东西。”

佐伯医生轻轻的将手指退出来，二宫迅速的将所有衣服穿好，装作什么都没有发生一样。

“佐藤，跟着佐伯医生去拿药。”

“是。”

樱井看着两人出去后看了一眼助理加藤，示意她出去，随后就只剩下二宫和樱井两个人在偌大的办公室里干瞪眼。

“说吧，具体发生了什么。”

樱井挽着手臂半坐在办公桌上居高临下的看着坐在沙发上的二宫。

“……我不记得了。”

二宫一点都不想回忆昨天的事，更不用说还是让樱井知道。

“你是几点到家的？”

“……晚上十一点多一点。”

“一共做了几次？”

“……”二宫立刻瞪向樱井。

“相叶当时穿着什么衣服？”樱井毫不理会二宫的眼神，“你们喝酒了吗？在哪个房间做的？最后相叶是什么时候回去的？你们……”

“够了！你有完没完！”二宫生气的站起身。

樱井立刻黑下了脸，吓得二宫瞬间气焰全消。

“你给我搞清楚，现在是谁在给我制造麻烦。”

二宫也是第一次看到樱井的脸黑成这样，顿时安静下来。

“既然你说不记得，另一位当事人应该记得。”樱井电话拨通了加藤，“把相叶带过来。”

二宫生气的看着放下电话的樱井：“那你们聊。”

说完便转身要出去，但是刚刚跨出去半步，樱井低沉的声音就从背后传来。

“坐下。”

同时向二宫席卷而来的还有带有淡淡烟草味而且气势凶猛的信息素。本来樱井是不屑于用信息素压人的，毕竟单凭他的地位和气势就足以让很多alpha都乖乖听话，可见这次樱井是有多生气。

二宫顿时被樱井的信息素吓的不敢动弹，樱井看到二宫微微颤抖的肩膀才发觉自己做的过分了，收起了压抑的信息素，尽量用平淡的语气开口安慰道：

“NINO，坐下。”

二宫惨白着脸乖乖坐在沙发上，樱井看着他发白的小脸蛋，脸色稍微缓和了一点。

相叶很快就到了办公室，相叶的助理野田战战兢兢不知道发生了什么事，而相叶看到脸色并不好的樱井和脸色惨白二宫顿时就知道了是为了什么。

相叶所属的偶像团体从选拔出道到后来的发展都是樱井一手操办，说起来相叶和樱井关系其实不错，毕竟既听话又懂事还有天赋的艺人并不多见，相比较于二宫这种虽然天赋惊人但是十分难管教的类型，相叶可以说艺人楷模中的楷模，樱井对于相叶也是十分器重。

其实樱井也知道二宫并不是真正的难管教，他只是喜欢和自己作对而已。二宫能和所有人打好关系，唯独不愿意在自己面前虚与委蛇，樱井也不知道自己是高兴还是该无奈。

“野田你出去。”

野田擦了擦冷汗出去了，相叶走到了樱井面前。

“翔桑……”

“说吧，昨天晚上是怎么回事？”

相叶被樱井的直白吓了一跳，一时间不知道该怎么开口。

“昨晚是NINO约你的？”

二宫听到樱井的问题顿时握紧了拳头。

“不是的……是我一直在二宫桑家门口等到他回来……”

樱井冷笑一声：“你还真是厚脸皮啊，然后呢？”

“然后我头脑一热一时间没忍住……对不起！”

樱井没有理会相叶的土下座，继续询问着各种细节，相叶也很中肯的回答着，但是二宫听着他们的对话只觉得自己像是被相叶当着樱井的面又被强暴了一次一样，恶心的感觉怎么也消除不了。

正当二宫实在忍不住打算爆发的时候，樱井的一巴掌让二宫诧异的抬起了头。

“啪！”

响亮的声音和疼痛相叶错愕的愣在原地，脸上的巴掌印十分明显的红起来。

二宫也被吓到说不出话来，这是这么多年，二宫第一次看到樱井扇艺人巴掌。

樱井虽然有时也会体罚极其不服管教的艺人，但是下手十分有分寸而且不从打脸，毕竟不管是什么类型的艺人都是要在电视上露脸的，樱井也从不会干出伤害商品外包装的这种蠢事。

“最近我会让野田好好监管你的行动，如果事情没被闹大算你幸运，如果出了事，你就自己看着办吧。”

樱井摆摆手，让二宫和相叶两人都出去，相叶乖乖出去了，二宫留下来表情复杂的看着樱井。

“还不出去？你不是巴不得一辈子都不会再见到我吗？”

二宫一愣，自己以前不经意放的狠话这人竟然记了这么久。

“别以为我会因为这件事情感激你。如果相叶不是一个刚出道没多久的新人，你才不会这么轻易的放过我。”

“你这个记仇的毛病什么时候才能改掉。”

“呵，彼此彼此。”

二宫整理了下衣服，留给樱井一个嘲讽的笑容，然后傲气的走了出去。

樱井也不生气，无奈的笑了笑，随他去了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“这个擦身体的，这个是后面的，这个是口服的消炎药，都是一天一次。”

佐藤坐进驾驶座后就把药交给副驾驶的二宫，仔细的嘱咐着。

“我知道了，谢了。”

佐藤看了一眼二宫，发现对方和平时并没有两样，心里叹了一口气，启动了车子踩下了油门。

“NINO你还好吧？”

佐藤当二宫的助理已经有五年时间了，知道这人虽然嘴上不会表现出来，但其实是个温柔又敏感的人，而且认识久了还是很容易从二宫的表情和小动作看出来他真实的想法。

“我没事。”

“不舒服的话就发泄出来，总比憋在心里好。”

二宫扭过头看向窗外：

“佐藤酱，谢谢你。”

其实这件事情本身并没有给二宫造成太大的阴影，毕竟自己出道十六年，也不是没遇到过类似的事情，而且真要比起来，相叶甚至还是最好的一个。

至少二宫能看出来相叶是真的喜欢自己这个人，虽然过分也确实是过分。

其实如果说真的不难过倒也是假话，毕竟自己和相叶也算是有很多不错的回忆，虽然自己是前辈，但是也很开心以前被相叶照顾的那些日子。

相叶的率真和温柔也是二宫当初特别喜欢他的地方，可惜有时候直率过头了。

佐藤把人安全的送到家，临走前还各种嘱咐，让二宫有事情千万记得打电话给自己。

二宫笑他爱操心，让他快点回去休息吧，明天一早还有工作。

回到家的二宫立刻走向了浴室，洗好澡出来乖乖的遵循医嘱里外都上了药，消炎药也没拉下，早点好起来自己也能少受点罪。

无视了相叶发过来的长文道歉加告白短信，二宫依旧照常的蜷缩在沙发里看着电视。

说起来，其实今天二宫一直都没明白樱井为什么会那么生气。二宫作为全公司最能惹樱井生气第一人都从没见过樱井那么黑的脸，而且这件事还只是被公司的人发现，并没有捅到外面去，至于发那么大的火？

当初七年前的那件事情樱井也没有发这么大的火，回想起当初的事情二宫就忍不住的头疼：

以前在偶像组合的时候，虽然受到过大导演的赏识，但是碍于当时偶像组合的人气不理想，并没什么好资源，二宫也很自然的被耽误了下来。单飞之后，其他人都被相继解约，只有二宫一个人留了下来，而且还是跟了樱井这么一座大靠山。

被樱井接手后的二宫被重新定位成演员，同时也靠着自身的才华和努力得到了观众的认可，当时的二宫正好处在事业的上升期。

就在这种时候，樱井的电话对于二宫来说绝对不是什么好消息，事实也确实如此。

二宫刚进办公室就被樱井甩了一脸的照片。

“解释。”

樱井表面上看起来十分冷静，完全没有生气的样子，但二宫知道这人最喜欢装模作样，明明生气还硬要装出一副绅士的样子。

二宫本来不屑于樱井这副嘴脸，但是弯腰捡起地上散落的照片之后也说不出话来了。抬头看了眼樱井，又很没底气的低下头，装作在看手中的照片。

樱井心里笑他这副心虚的样子：

“怎么，没话可说了？当初是谁信誓旦旦的和我保证再也不会见面的？”

照片上看着很幸福的两个人一个是二宫自己，另一个是浅间玲子，二宫的女朋友，一个女性omega，而且还是半个月前的新照片。

其实早在半年前就有周刊志刊登过两个人的交往报道，当时就掀起了不小的波澜，虽然男性omega也可以使女性omega怀孕，但是同为稀缺资源的omega相恋在一般大众看来就和笑话一样，而这直接导致了二宫当时的电影虽然口碑不错，但是却并不卖座。

但是好在当时并没有决定性的证据，也没有完整的双人照，事情也就公司和本人否认，慢慢也就压了下去。当时二宫迫于无奈只能向樱井保证再也不会见面，但是说实话那也不过是当时的权宜之计罢了。

二宫从一开始就没有要分手的打算。

讨厌被控制的二宫对alpha有着本能的抗拒，二宫需要的是相互的尊重和信任，而不是单纯的占有欲和控制欲。而且浅间真的是个好女孩，值得被人好好呵护。

“……我喜欢她，以后也不打算分手。”

“这件事情可由不得你。”樱井笑他天真。

二宫看樱井这么一副胜券在握的表情心里莫名一阵发凉：

“你什么意思？”

“浅间近期就要结婚，等完婚之后就会引退，消息也会等完婚之后再公布。”

二宫瞬间当机了几秒，然后才慌张的开口：

“……你说什么？”

“这段时间你最好老老实实的，我会派人好好看住你。”

二宫没有听进去樱井的话，大脑一片空白的冲到樱井面前：

“你说的结婚是什么意思？”

樱井居高临下的看着二宫：

“字面上的意思。”

“你给我解释清楚！”

樱井抓住他的衣领将生气的二宫按在桌子上：

“你有什么资格跟我叫嚣。”

突然天旋地转的摔在桌子上并没有让二宫退缩，反而更用力的挣扎起来，只可惜二宫手短的连樱井的鼻尖都没碰到。

“你个混蛋！”

樱井好笑的看着努力要扇自己巴掌的二宫，大发慈悲的告诉了他：

“说起来，要不是你们这么能闹腾事情也不会发展这么快，不过也多亏了对方这件事情才压了下来，说起来你还应该去道个谢。不过我劝你还是死了这条心，反正浅间已经被标记了。”

二宫震惊的停下了挣扎：

“……你们这是犯罪！”

“是又怎么样，我警告你别逼我用同样的法子治你。”

二宫看到樱井眼里的认真才害怕的缩了缩脖子。

“下次要是再被我发现什么阴奉阳违的事情，后果自负。”

樱井松开了手，二宫瞬间躲的远远的，然后头也不回的跑了出去。

omega即使是在现在，依旧被当做物品当做资源。虽然如今表面上似乎光鲜亮丽，但是其实和几十年前并没有变化，没有人能救的了他们。

而且现在的omega被教育成普通人一样，但是谁也没有拿他们当普通人对待。

樱井也如同他宣言的那样，给二宫多派了一个助理，两个人轮流监管着二宫的一举一动，直到浅间引退的消息出来。

二宫只在消息出来的前一天收到过浅间的短信，上面只有一句“我爱你。”，在那之后就再也没有了联系。

虽然说已经过去了七年，自己也早就从这段感情走了出来，但是现在回想起来，二宫心里还是忍不住的难受。

要是没有分化成omega就好了……


	4. Chapter 4

04

“这个剧本是怎么回事！？”

休息室里，二宫看到樱井替自己接下的电视剧剧本之后忍不住脸黑的看向一旁的佐藤。

“这个是樱井桑决定的事……”

我也没有办法啊……

偶尔遇到好剧本樱井会直接替二宫决定工作，而且平时到二宫手上的剧本其实全部都是被樱井亲自筛选过的，整个事务所能享此殊荣的也只有二宫一人而已。

二宫通常来说都会乖乖听话，毕竟樱井的眼光还算值得信赖，但是看到助演名单上相叶雅纪四个字，二宫依旧忍不住黑了脸。

距离之前的事情才过去了不到一个月，虽然说这一个月间确实除了工作上的需求，二宫基本就没怎么遇到过相叶，偶尔在电视台的走廊遇到，相叶也相当克制的鞠躬问好，别的什么都没有多说。

不过好在相叶在电视剧里的番位并不高，实际出场的场景也并不算很多，角色上来说和二宫之间的牵连也并不紧密，两人实际的对手戏也不过一点而已。

拿不准樱井什么态度的二宫确实也不敢轻易的反抗樱井的决定，就算上次难得的为自己出气，樱井翔还是那个樱井翔。

二宫读完剧本发现确实是好本子，自己饰演的角色也和以往的不同很有突破性，导演和编剧也是之前合作过，为人和能力都是让人十分安心的，其他共演者也都是业界口碑不错的演员。

确实不值得因为一个相叶就放弃这么好的机会。

佐藤见二宫开始认真的研究起本子，放心的松了口气。其实就算今天接到的是个烂本子，只要是樱井接下的，其他人自然没有权利说不。

今天的工作结束，佐藤把二宫安全的送回了家之后就接到了来自樱井的电话。

“下周给NINO空出五天的假期。”

“是，我知道了。”

佐藤刚开始先疑惑了一下，后来立刻反应过来，二宫的发情期快到了。

而且之前两次发情期都正好是电影的拍摄期间，所以是靠抑制剂安全渡过的，但是抑制剂到底对身体还是有伤害，最近正好还算清闲，只有一个常规番组和广播的录制，时间很容易协调。

omega的发情期基本一到两天，不过因为前两次是靠抑制剂的缘故，这次可能会比较难熬。

樱井桑竟然一直都记得这些……

佐藤其实早有察觉，樱井对待二宫的不同，樱井倒也没有藏着掖着，只是二宫没有察觉到罢了，或者说在二宫面前的时候樱井隐藏的很好，所以二宫丝毫都没有往那方面想过。

但是一直在背后看着的佐藤就看的十分清楚，虽然樱井在背后替二宫做了很多，但是二宫的态度也是十分明显的看在佐藤眼里，所以有时候佐藤都忍不住心疼起樱井桑。

还没到周末二宫就感觉到了自己的不对劲，信息素比平时要高出不少，身体也容易劳累，算算时间也差不多是发情期了。

不过没等二宫自己提出休息，佐藤就已经把樱井给二宫放假的消息带到了。

“难得那家伙有良心一次。”

二宫倒是欣然接受了樱井的好意。

“实在受不了的时候记得给我打电话，别一个人硬撑。”

“一个发情期而已，没什么大不了的。”

然而发情期到来的当天，二宫确实被区区发情期折磨的哭着给佐藤打电话求救。

全身湿热的难受，可偏偏身体又敏感的不得了，这次发情期比以往来的都凶猛些，在床上躺着难受的二宫只好在蜷缩在客厅的沙发里等待佐藤的救援。

信息素提取剂作为缓解omega发情时部分过激情况的良药虽然副作用小且效果好，但是因为有效期短且价格不菲，所以普及度并不高。

蜷缩在沙发里的二宫听到了开门声和脚步声，以为是佐藤来了，于是糯糯的开口：

“佐藤酱…我好难受……”

“虽然说是发情期，但这信息素浓度确实高了些。”

另一个熟悉的声音让二宫立刻就吓的坐了起来：

“……翔桑？你来做什么？”

随着樱井的一步步走近，樱井故意散发出来的强大信息素也逼的二宫一点点后退。

“我自然是来帮你缓解发情期的痛苦的。”

“呵…呵呵，那还真是劳您费心了，药放下就可以了。”

二宫站起身勉强的后退到墙边，樱井则走到了客厅的沙发旁，微微低头嗅了嗅二宫留下的味道，然后脱下了外套，解开了领带。

二宫看到这样的樱井顿时脑子一炸，迅速的跑到卧室里锁上了门。

樱井不紧不慢的走到卧室门口：

“NINO，开门。”

二宫脱力的靠在门后：

“药放客厅就好…翔桑就请回吧……”

被樱井信息素影响的二宫腿都有些站不稳，话自然也说不顺。

这个混蛋…故意释放这么强烈的信息素……

二宫被从门缝隙里挤进来的信息素逼的只能脱力的滑坐到了地上。

“NINO开门，别逼我动粗。”

樱井说着用力的踢了一下房门，门后的的二宫也被强大的力量弹到了地上。

“翔桑…算我求你了……”

二宫爬离了门口，才看到因为刚才那一下，门锁已经变形，透过门缝甚至可以看到樱井的眼睛。

而透过门缝看到二宫远离了门口的樱井毫不客气的直接踹开了房门。

趴在地上的二宫感受到地板传来的强大震动，已经报废了的房门勉强的挂在墙上。

“放心，很快就会结束的。”

樱井不管二宫的挣扎，直接把人从地板上抱进了怀里，然后靠近二宫的后颈，仔细的嗅着二宫现在诱人的味道。

“你放手！我到底做错了什么你要这样对我！”

樱井微微一愣，随后笑着对惊恐的二宫说：

“这不是惩罚，这是保险。这样就不会再有人敢对你出手了。”

二宫感受着樱井霸道的信息素，听明白了他的意思，随即不可置信的看着樱井：

“你…你要标记我？”

樱井笑着亲了亲二宫震惊的脸颊：

“本来是想让你多自由一段时间，但是没想到却给了相叶机会，确实是我失算了。”

“……你疯了吗？”

樱井把二宫抱上了床，虽然二宫的拼命挣扎很是碍事，但是比起将他捆绑起来，还是看着他无力的挣扎更让樱井觉得兴奋。

而且不管是不是发情期，二宫一个omega的力气在樱井面前自然是不够看的。樱井三除两下的就把二宫身上的衣服脱的尽光。

“翔桑求你了，我保证以后都乖乖听话……求你了！”

二宫快要被吓的哭出来，只能努力的示弱求饶。对此樱井的表情丝毫没有动摇，直接分开了二宫的双腿。

骨节分明的手指在二宫身体里进进出出，虽然心理十分抗拒，但是奈何发情期的身体却异常敏感。

听着二宫断断续续的发出舒服而又隐忍的喘息，樱井忍不住的笑着说：

“舒服吗？”

二宫的脖子被樱井用一只手掐住，上半身被压在床上无法动弹。

“……滚开！”

“看来是舒服的不得了。”

樱井笑着看了眼二宫前面勃起的阳具，然后故意用手指攻击二宫的敏感点，让他忍不住的蜷起脚趾求饶。

“别啊！哈啊…翔桑……”

“想让我停下？”

二宫拼命点点头：

“求你了，停下……”

樱井抽出了手指，在二宫还没缓过来劲的时候直接把二宫翻过身，让他趴在床上然后把自己的阳具挺了进去。

“啊啊！！”

虽然因为发情期的缘故，后面是湿润的，但是突然被大物撑开后穴还是让二宫疼的惨叫出来。

二宫忍不住红了眼眶，眼泪怎么也止不住，二宫讨厌这样一到发情期就软弱的自己。

樱井听到二宫的哭腔，于是把人抱到怀里细声安慰：

“乖，马上就不疼了。”

但是这个体位二宫的后颈正好靠近樱井的嘴巴，于是二宫只能疯狂的挣扎。

“你滚开！！放开我！”

樱井知道二宫在害怕什么，但是却故意舔上了二宫位于后颈的腺体。

这一下自然引起了二宫的强烈反抗，樱井被二宫挥舞的手臂和扭动的身体弄的没有了耐心，一把把人按倒在床上，对着后面大力的抽插起来。

“疼！！好疼！轻点啊……求你了……”

看到二宫哭着求饶，樱井得意的笑着说：

“还闹不闹了？”

“不闹了……”

“回复的这么快，没诚意。”

“……你他妈个混蛋。”

二宫细小的咒骂也被樱井听到，于是更大力的抽插进去。

“啊啊！！”

“你刚刚说什么？”

“不要了！！求求你了，翔桑……”

得到了满意答复的樱井慢慢温柔下来，故意顶着二宫的敏感点，很快二宫的呻吟就变得柔软起来。

樱井把玩着二宫前面的阳具，前面已经乖乖的勃起，然后手向上捏住了二宫的乳头。

这一动作引得二宫身体一颤，呼吸也变得急促起来。

见二宫准备好的樱井直接把人抱进怀里，然后咬上了位于后颈的腺体。

完全没有反应过来的二宫突然就被樱井强烈的信息素入侵到全身颤抖，连挣扎都忘记了的二宫只能被迫接受着樱井的信息素，疯狂的快感和被入侵到一丝不挂连骨髓内脏都展现在对方面前的无力感逼得二宫快要休克。

直到樱井在二宫体内射出来完成了全部标记二宫都没有完全缓过来。

樱井抱着虚脱的二宫躺在床上，用温和的信息素包裹着二宫，也多亏了樱井的帮助，身体里横冲直撞的两股信息素也慢慢安静了下来，慢慢恢复正常的二宫本能的往樱井怀里蹭了蹭，标记结束之后身体莫名的开始躁动。

樱井也发觉了二宫的异常，于是让他舒服的躺在床上，自己起身架起二宫的双腿温柔的进入了二宫的身体。这次没有了之前的抵抗，二宫也听话的放松了身体，乖乖让樱井抽插。

还好樱井没有读心的能力，否则就白瞎了这副看起来温馨和谐的画面。


End file.
